Scars
by thundermaster55
Summary: His life caused him not to trust others. One day, he meets a girl who'll break the barrier around him and makes him trust again. But things aren't going to be easy when a certain someone comes into the scene. RR! [RoxasNamine]
1. Chapter 1

_**Scars**_

Summary: Roxas couldn't trust anyone but her when he was in the hospital. Namine would always visit him, but when someone gets in the picture, will he ever trust anyone again? (I suck at writing summaries so please R+R!)

A/n: Ignore all mistakes and enjoy the chapter!…I always say that…I think I should say something else…Hm….Let me think…I have nothing. Why can't I ever say anything else other than that? Anyways this is a Roxas Namine…(If you didn't notice…) Oh yeah my other draft of this was better, but IT GOT DELETED!

Disclaimer: I might not own Kingdom Hearts 1, 2, or Chain of Memories…So Square-Enix I'm counting on you guys to KILL RIKU! Hahahahaz! Stabbing a Riku plush toy Hehehehe…Just ignore me…Gives the plush to a dog and the dog rips it apart Hehehehe good doggy. Onwards to the story people! Just ignore me!

**Chapter 1, Meeting Her**

"You stupid piece of shit!" a man yelled as he whipped a 12 year old boy. The boy had blonde hair that was spiked one way. His eyes were the color blue. The floor had blood that was all from his body. "Why can't you do anything!"

"I'm sorry!" the boy yelled. The man whipped the boy even harder. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" the man yelled. He continued to whip the boy. "Just die right now," he said. "Everyone wants you to. No one cares about a little boy like you!"

"Shut up!" the boy yelled. "Leave me alone!" The boy laid on the floor bleeding. Tears fell from the boy's eyes. He felt the whip around his neck. It got tighter and tighter. "Stop!" a female's voice said. "Please." The grip of the whip (Rhymes!) got looser.

The boy turned only to see someone come. "Mom?" he said weakly. His mom crouched down next to him. Her husband (The man who was abusing the boy. Therefore meaning the man is the boy's dad) came closer to his wife. He was holding the broken glass of wine.

'Go away,' the boy thought. 'He's going to…kill…'

**Stab! **(Too bad I couldn't put any detail there…It sounds weird…)

"Mom…" he said.

"_Roxas…Don't give-" _his mom said.

Her husband kicked her away from Roxas. Roxas knew it…that he was next. He couldn't move. His body was too weak. His dad stabbed another bottle in his back. The last thing he saw was his father walking away. All Roxas had left was hatred for his father, a dead mother, and scars. (Title of the fan-fiction.) Roxas fainted next to his mom-the only one who cared for him.

Roxas woke up in a hospital bed. 'I'm alive?' he thought. 'But how?' He looked around the room. The walls were white; the curtains were a bright yellow. His back was in pain. He tried to stand up on his feet.

Roxas stood for a while, but fell on the floor. All he wanted to do was stand up and walk to the window. "Do you need any help?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned and saw a girl that had blonde hair and cerulean eyes. She looked around his age. He grabbed the bed and tried to get up. "No it's ok-" He fell on the floor again. The girl chuckled and helped him get back up.

"Roxas right?" she said. Roxas nodded. "I'm Namine," she said. "Nice to see that you're awake."

"What do you mean?"

"You've caused my mom some trouble. You've been here for a year," Namine said. She smiled, but Roxas looked away. "So what happened to you?" she said. "Your neighbors saw you and you mom on the floor."

"My mom is dead right?" Roxas said as he looked down. Namine nodded. "And your dad-"

"Don't talk about _it_," he said. Namine and Roxas were quiet. She sighed. "Well I'm going to tell my mom you're awake now so don't do anything stupid okay?" Namine said. She walked out the room. 'What does she think I'm going to do? Try to fly out the window?' he thought.

Roxas laid on his bed for ten minutes. 'Geez she sure is taking her sweet time,' he thought. 'What was her name? Namini?' He sighed. 'This is boring,' he thought. 'There's nothing to do. Not even a TV.' He noticed drawings on the wall. 'Wow. They're pretty good drawings,' he thought. 'Hey I think that's a picture of me.'

"Oh so you are awake," a voice said. Roxas turned and saw a female doctor come in the room. Behind was that girl…Namini? "Are you okay? Can you stand up?" the doctor said.

"Yeah for a while," Roxas said.

"Maybe a week or three days."

"For..?"

"Before you can go and get out of this hospital!" Namine said. Roxas looked the other way. "Where would I go huh?" Roxas said.

"Oh that's right your mother and father," the doctor said. "Well can you stay your friends house?"

"Don't have any. My dad told me to never get out," Roxas said. (Usually parents want you to get out.) The doctor sighed. "How about Riku's house?" the doctor asked Namine.

"I don't know. I don't think that he'll mind…" Namine replied. "Maybe?"

"I'll go ask. Stay with Roxas before he does something stupid," the doctor said. 'Why does everyone think I'll do something stupid?' he thought. 'I'm not going to jump out of the window thinking that I'm a retarded bird.' He sighed. "I want to go to the window," Roxas told Namine. "Help me get over there?"

"Yeah okay," Namine said rushing over to help him. He looked out side. It was a cloudless day. Everything else looked the same…excluding that weird moogle. I think it's mugging Seifer. A bird with white wings passed by Namine and Roxas's eyes. (I think I should just say dove huh?)

"Hey Riku!" Namine shouted. All Roxas saw was a "girl" with long, silver hair and Roxas thought she had green eyes. She looked up and noticed Namine and waved back. Yep, her eyes were green.

Riku came in the room. Roxas stared at her. 'Wow. She's kinda hot,' he thought. "Hey Namine," she said. 'DANG HER VOICE IS SO LOW!' Roxas thought. His eye twitched. "Who's this?" Riku asked.

"Name's Roxas," he said. "Don't you forget."

"And Roxas. His name is Riku," Namine said. 'H-HE-! WHAT? BUT! This is weird. What has the world come to?' he thought. 'That means I just called him…'

"What! Hot?" Roxas yelled out loud. "I'm screwed!"

-End of chapter 1, Meeting Her

A/n: Grabs another Riku plush toy and starts stabbing again So how did you like it so far? Review please and don't worry about this stupid plush of Riku! Just review and read the next chapter! Stab! Stab! Stab! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Scars

A/n: SORRY FOR THE HECK OF LONG UPDATE PEOPLE!!! It's all school's fault!!! Sorry and so now here's chapter 2! (Sorry X 100,000,000,000,000,000,000!!!) Sorry if it sounds stupid too!!!! . 

------

"Huh?" Riku said as he looked at Roxas. 'Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?' he thought. Roxas chuckled as if he didn't say that out loud. "What? Huh?" Roxas said. "It's…an inside joke?" Namine and Riku looked at him as if he were crazy. They shrugged. Roxas sighed in relief. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' he thought.

"So you're going to stay with me?" Riku said looking at Roxas again. Roxas made a face. "What's with the look?" Riku asked. Roxas sighed again. 'First I think you're hot, then I figure out you're a guy…What the heck! Cut your hair so it looks more like a guy!' Roxas thought. He shook his head. 'What has the world come to?'

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Riku yelled so Roxas could get out of his own little world.

"Huh? What?" Roxas said. "Oh yeah…I don't know…" Roxas looked out the window again. 'If I can only escape…' Roxas thought. 'Then I could run from it all…' He looked behind him and saw Riku and Namine. 'Then again…' He then stared how far the jump would be…pretty far if you ask me! He sighed and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "Whatever…I don't care anymore…" he said.

"Is that a yes?" Namine asked.

"I said I don't care!" Roxas snapped.

"Hey don't start yelling out of nowhere!" Riku yelled, defending Namine.

"Look who's talking…" Roxas said. He rolled his eyes and didn't care what the heck would happen next. "Get out…" he said. "I want some rest…And I'll go to his dumb house if you want…" Riku was about to leave the room, but looked at Namine. "Namine…" he said softly. She didn't reply. She stared at Roxas.

"Namine…?" Riku said once more. She looked at Riku. "Yeah?" Namine said as if nothing happened.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Namine nodded as she followed.

-3 Weeks Later-

Roxas stretched as he got out of the hospital. He sighed as he saw Namine at the end of the street. 'What the heck?' he thought. 'Is she some kind of stalker?' (Evil Roxas!) He walked the other way, but then Namine started yelling out his name. 'What does she want anyway?' he thought. He heard her coming closer to him. He turned and CRASH!

She fell right on top of him. Roxas was shocked. He'd never been so close to anyone before. His face turned redder and redder by the minute. "G-get off of me," he said.

"S-sorry!" Namine said getting off of him immediately. 'That was awkward…' Roxas thought. "What do you want?" he said.

"I thought I could take you to Riku's house so…"

"Tch. You think I want to go to that guy's house?" Roxas said. Namine looked downwards. "Whoa! I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything but…" She didn't budge. "Uh…Fine! Fine! Okay! I'll go!" he said. Namine looked up smiling. 'What?' Roxas thought. 'How could I fall for something that stupid?' (Yes I feel dumb putting that in!)

-Riku's house-

"What?!" Roxas yelled as he pointed at the house. "That guy lives in…this house!!!" He was in shock. He'd never seen a house that big before. 3 story house…the luxury. Roxas turned the other way. 'Okay…Stay calm…' Roxas thought.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Namine asked. He looked at her. "No," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause look at that house! I've never seen one as big as that one before!!!" he yelled. (Riku your lucky I'm making you "rich" in this fan-fic!) Namine chuckled. "It looks smaller inside," she said trying to calm Roxas down.

"What? It can't be! Look at the outside!"

"You can't judge everything from looks Roxas," Namine said. 'What?' he thought.

"Roxas come over here!" yelled a girl 5 year old Roxas came running. He looked at what the girl was pointing at. It was a small dove with its left wing injured. "Why are you showing me this?" he said. "It's an injured, ugly white bird." The girl glared. "That's not nice!" she shouted. "You can't judge everything by its looks Roxas!"

Roxas looked at the girl's expression. "Okay…" Roxas said. He picked it up carefully. "Come on. Let's bring it home so we can take care of it," he said. "Right—"

'Who…who was that again? I don't know…She was my friend right? Yeah…My best friend…What was her name again? Namine? No. It couldn't be…I just met that girl…But…'

"Roxas?" Namine said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" he yelled. 'No it couldn't be this girl! Not in a million years!' he thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Not with you I'm not!" Roxas yelled. Namine looked away.

'You're not who you used to be…'

"You don't need to yell at her like that," Riku said coming out of the house.

"Tch. I can do whatever I want. I don't need to listen to you," Roxas said.

"You need to show some goddamn respect for you age!" Riku yelled.

"How old are you Grandpa? 79? You sure look like it!"

"Shut you stupid mouth Roxas!"

"You started it!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled a voice from the neighbors. Roxas and Riku crossed their arms and Namine sighed. "Well I'm gonna go…" she said.

"Well I'm going too!" Roxas yelled. "I never really accepted to live in his goddamn house! If I just wanted to get yelled at I would have had went home!" Roxas walked off. Namine started to follow, but Riku grabbed her arm. "You're not serious, are you?" Riku said. "What I mean is, you not gonna try to cheer that guy up."

"…Yeah…I am," Namine said. She ran after Roxas. Riku slammed his fist onto the brick wall. Blood ran down his hands, but he didn't care.

'Roxas…I'm going to Namine back…'

A/n: Let me guess: WHAT! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE GIVING ME WHEN I WAITED THIS LONG!!!!??? LONGER!!!! Right? Well yeah. That's it for now! Come back when I update! ) What's with the ending part with this one? Sounds like Riku's jealous of our poor Roxas. Hm? Well next chapter Roxas MIGHT go to school. I dunno. It's whatever I come up with! Hehehehehehehe!


End file.
